FPC40
is the 40th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 282nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Setsuna grows concerned over Love's mother when they go out and notice something strange about her. When she finds out what happened she attempts to protect everyone and locate the real Ayumi. Summary Northa is growing another Sorewatase seed while she thinks of a new plan to get Infinity. Meanwhile, at the Momozono house Ayumi is maing a pair of bracelets for the girls, a pink one for Love and a red for Setsuna. She asks Setsuna how she is adjusting to her new school and comments on how much she feels like her mother now. Setsuna is surprised when she hears this but feels happy. Later, they go shopping and Ayumi buys the items the girls dislike -carrots and peppers- in hopes of encouraging them to eat them and stop being picky. On the way home they decide to stop at the Cafe, where she shows them the new skirt she was wearing and heads off to the restroom to wash her hands. The girls don't notice Nayuta follow after her and change into Northa, summoning a Sorewatase through the mirror. "Ayumi" returns soon after and tells the girls they have to go, but the girls are confused because they just got there. She insists they have no time to waste and they can return some other time. While Love doesn't see anyhing wrong with this, Setsuna is a bit curious. Ayumi asks about Chiffon when they get home, and Setsuna is quick to explain that Chiffon is only a stuffed doll. Love is confused and asks Ayumi how she knows her name as she doesn't believe mentioning it before, but "Ayumi" claims she was told. Love remains clueless but Setsuna grows further suspicious when Ayumi doesn't force them to eat the carrot and peppers like she normally would. As evening comes along Setsuna realizes "Ayumi" is speaking to Northa through a plant, and she spots Northa's marking on her. She realizes something is terribly wrong, but when Mr. Momozono shows up she leaves from her hiding spot to avoid letting the fake Ayumi catch on. While the girls are sleeping Ayumi attempts capturing Chiffon, but in the place she thought she would be she finds a pillow instead, causing Setsuna to turn on the light from nearby to reveal she was well-aware of the fake Ayumi. The sorewatase Ayumi asks to be given Infinity but when Setsuna refuses she attacks her, waking up Love in the process. She comes into Setsuna's room where Setsuna pushes her away in time for Love to snap awake when the fake Ayumi quickly feigns innocence by crying, and saying that was just trying to be like a real mom to Setsuna. After Setsuna cruelly says to her that she isn't her mom, Love angrily tells off Setsuna for not seeing how much "her mom" cares about her. The next day, Setsuna reveals the truth to Inori and Miki and they agree to help try to find the real Ayumi. Setsuna isn't sure when the swap happened, but she recalls that she began to act strange when they went to the Cafe, so they return there to try locating her. They search the bathroom but find nothing other than a red cloth from the mirror's reflection and Setsuna identifies the fabric belonging to Ayumi's new skirt. She realizes she must be locked within the mirror and teleports into it to locate her. Meanwhile the fake Ayumi comes into the living room, where Love expresses worry over her cruelty towards Setsuna the prior night. Ayumi goes on to say something, but when she doesn't call her Sets-chan like she always does, Love becomes suspicious. "Ayumi" goes on to say that she is worried about Setsuna because she's with Chiffon and asks Tarte where Chiffon is. Further suspicious Love decides to test "Ayumi" by putting on the red bracelet she was making for Setsuna a the other day, and she thanks her for making it. The fake Ayumi says that she knew this color would fit her best- which causes Love to realize Setsuna didn't do anything wrong; revealing to the fake that her mom was actually making her the pink one, not red. Just then Setsuna returns with the real Ayumi. The fake changes to her Sorewatase form and they transform into Cure Peach and Cure Passion before teleporting to the roof. Suddenly, Chiffon changes into Infinity while being watched by Miki and Inori. The Sorewatase and the Cures hurry to Chiffon's place and the Sorewatase fuses with two trees. It catches Peach but she escaped with the help of Passion's Happiness Hurricane, and Tarte uses the Clover Box to return Chiffon to normal as Miki and Inori transformed to Berry and Pine. They use Lucky Clover Grand Finale to finish the sorewatase. At home Ayumi awakens and hands over the bracelets she made for the girls. She says they are both her precious daughters, and in return Setsuna calls Ayumi her mom. . Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon Villains *Kita Nayuta / Northa *Sorewatase Secondary Characters *Momozono Ayumi *Momozono Keitarou Trivia * Despite being with Ayumi for a much shorter time than Love, Setsuna seemed to know more about Ayumi than Love does. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes